


Sittin' a cowboy - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But here it is <3, But porn is always cool, FUCK, I need to read it again, It was so hard to do this one!!, M/M, Real life sucks sometimes, SO SORRY for the late update, Sheriff!Rick, This moment was SO hot!!!, This was SOOOOO GOOD!!, cowboy!Daryl, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Sittin' a cowboy by Tiofrean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sittin' a cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665624) by [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean). 



> So, yeaaah!! Late update but here it is!!!
> 
> This one was preety DAMN hard to do!!! we want it to be perfect, we search it by pieces.
> 
> First the couple  
> Then the shower  
> After vegetation (that one was difficult)  
> Finally the perfect moment of each character
> 
> GOD!!! but it was SO GREAT!!!  
> I personally love it...
> 
> We hope you'll like it!!  
> See you next week with another author!!!
> 
> LU!!

Here's something for you to heat your hearts a little:

 

 

 

 

> _Rick was almost finished, squeaky clean thanks to Daryl’s fluffy washcloth, when he decided to wash his hair on a whim. He poured a bit more gel in his hand and lathered up his curls, trying not to take too long in case Daryl wanted to take a shower, too. Just when he rinsed his hair and was about to turn the water off, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him from behind._
> 
> _He jumped, startled, but a “shhh” rasped straight into his ear settled him down quickly. Rick craned his neck to the side, spotting Daryl behind him, fully clothed and pressing into his back._  
>  _“You’ll get all wet” he mumbled, knowing Daryl didn’t really care, seeing as he ground his hips into Rick’s ass, the soaked material of his jeans rubbing against Rick’s cheeks and thighs. He could feel that Daryl was hard inside his pants and he sighed when Daryl pulled away slightly, arms loosening but still encircling Rick’s waist._  
>  _“Should I go?” Daryl asked, and something hesitant in his voice made Rick turn slightly to the side and pull him into a slow and filthy kiss._
> 
> _“Don’t you dare” Rick whispered when they broke apart and Daryl tightened his hold on him, head dropping to Rick’s shoulder. He placed a trail of soft kisses over Rick’s wet skin, hands squeezing once, before they started to travel all over Rick’s stomach and chest, rubbing at his nipples and traveling lower, to Rick’s hips. He pushed up into Daryl’s touch, then pressed back, grinding his ass against Daryl’s crotch, groaning quietly when Daryl’s hips bucked up into him. That slow dance lasted for a longer moment, enough to make Rick’s head pleasantly light, as his cock grew hard and heavy between his legs. Daryl hadn’t even touched it, hands skimming instead over Rick’s sides, his hipbones, where Daryl thumbed the skin roughly, melting Rick’s brain away._
> 
> _Rick brought one hand back over his shoulder, grabbing blindly for Daryl’s neck, but it landed on Daryl’s shirt and Rick tugged on it impatiently. They were both wet, and there was really no need for the clothes. Rick felt Daryl’s grin pressed into his shoulder blade, and then the cowboy stepped back and started to undress, the sounds of his wet clothes plopping down to the ground sending shivers down Rick’s spine that had nothing to do with the water turning cold above them._
> 
> _He reached with one hand and turned the shower off, shuddering when a waft of air blew over his body. Rick was about to turn around again and tell Daryl to get back to him and leave the fumbling with his trousers that Rick could hear for later, but Daryl was already walking up behind him again. One arm sneaked its way around Rick’s waist and he sighed happily when it tightened its hold, tugging him back to rub over Daryl’s steel-hard cock. And then Daryl tapped something against Rick’s hipbone and he looked down._
> 
> _“Yeah?” Daryl asked in a low voice, the sound of it so raspy Rick could barely make the word out. He looked down at a little bottle of lube Daryl was showing him and swallowed heavily just to get the words out._
> 
> _“Yeah… just…” he closed his eyes, feeling Daryl freeze behind him. And then Daryl leaned to the side and cradled Rick’s face in his palm, turning it to make Rick face him._  
>  _“Just what?”_  
>  _“It’s been a while…” Rick opened his eyes and had to resist the urge to drop his gaze down at the hungry yet still soft expression Daryl wore._  
>  _“I won’t hurt ya” Daryl gruffed out and Rick was certain that if he called it off here and now, Daryl wouldn’t be mad._
> 
> _Rick would be mad at himself, that’s for sure. The man was all fire and passion, but he was also so careful with Rick… So Rick resolutely nodded his head and placed a quick kiss on Daryl’s lips._  
>  _“I know.”_
> 
> _“Turn around” Daryl instructed, opening the lube._

 

 

 

WHAAAAAAT??!! Yeaaaah, I'm a bitch... but you HAVE to read the rest...

Now, enjoy!!

* * *

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/VXzPUG>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
